Soviet Log 64
"Prone & Alone" Combat erupts as the gang and the Downtown Boys spill out into the alley behind the club! - Round 1 - Dante punches Rowdy Boffn in the back of the neck, but then draws an opportunity attack when he move off, getting Criticalled for his trouble! The DBs all Adrenalize, then Slich Rich Crits Afie with his Knife, but Afredo's armor expertise allows his RF to absorb all the damage. Quiet Louie draws a pair of strait razors and lashes out at Tony, piercing his armor and taking multiple slices out of him, inflicting Bleed 2! Dante throws a Spike at Rowdy for an entire point of damage, then moves off up the alley. Gio Fortifies. - Round 2 - Tony continues to rain punches down on Rowdy, but Louie continues to back him up, slashing at Tony with the straight razors, hitting him again for additional Bleed. Stefano knocks Afie Prone, then Rowdy punches him while he\s down, damaging his RF. Richi knifes Tony again, drawing an attack of opportunity from Afie, but Richi defends! Tony gets razored again by Louie for more Bleed, and Affie defends a disarm from Stefano. Tony and Rowdy continue to trade punches, then Louie fumbles with his razors, and everybody laughs at him. Afie gets back up and starts a club flurry on Rowdy, who has rallied via remembering his stamina build! Louie keeps slashing Tony, who is now up to Bleed 5. Gio draws his trusty hammer. - Round 3 - Afie flurries again, getting some more damage through on Rowdy, then Dante uses his crazy occult power to animate the spike he threw! Tony Reverse Punches Rowdy again, then Gio finally gets into the fight,slamming Stfano with his construction hammer. Tony keeps wailing on Rowdy, but Louie slashes him back again for even more bleed! Fast-Hands moves over to back up Rowdy, (taking a free attack from Gio on the way), and tries to trip Tony, but fumbles safely. then Spikey the animated Spike stabs Rowdy in the foot as he reverse punches Tony! The bouncer, still trying to herd everyone out of the club, tries to grab Gio, but he is super defendey, (Natural 20 Defnd!). Dante draws his knife as Afie moves around to back Tony up, but this doesn't seem to distract Louie from continuing to try and slash Tony to ribbons. Tony remembers to Resist this time, but gets knocked prone by fast hands. Richi First-Aids Rowdy and gets reaction attacked by tony, but he Defends. Meanwhile, Tony kips up and punches Rowdy again, simultaneously getting punched also! Afie tries to paramedic Tony, but fails and gets attacked by fast hands anyway, getting disarmed! Tony moves, draws an opportunity attack from Rowdy, and gets critted again! - Round 4 - Tony takes 8 bleed at the start of the Round, Louie seems to be getting off on all of the blood. Gio smacks rowdy in the head with his hammer as Louie defends Tony's punch. Dante having backed off down the alley quite a bit now, throws a knife at Rowdy, hits for 3! Louie meanwhile continues his relentless razor attack on Tony, slashing him again, and fast hands knocks Gio Prone! Gio defends, (barely), against Rowdy's brass knuckles strike, despite still being prone. Dante has backed so far away by now that he can see a squad of black-shirts coming down the adjacent street! Affie and Tony try to simultaneously back away from the melee, tony gets free-striked twice, but can only resist once per segment, and is now at bleed 10! Dante animates his knife, it stabs Rowdy in the foot for 2 points! Sal helps Gio up. Louie thinks Tony might have enough bleed to kill him pretty soon, so turns his attention to Afie, armor bypassing him and applying more Bleed. Richi moves after Dante, Afie heal fixes Bleed3 DC2 RF1 on Tony. Afie keeps running, gets Louie slashed again. Tony also keeps running for the alley, Dante has a Spikeling stab Rowdy. Stefano knocks Gio on his ass again, Afie tries to heal Tony again, fails again. Tony keeps moving, Gio, is prone and left behind! Rowdy punches a spikeling, but doesn't quite blow it up. Louie slashes it but bonuses off its RF. - Round 5 - Tony takes Bleed 7. Stepfano cant take down Sal, Louie tries to slash prone Gio, but he natural 20 defends again! Richi hits a Spikeling, then Rowdy destroys it! The Bouncer, possibly concerned about the amount of blood getting everywhere, moves to intervene in the shit kicking of Gio. Richi attacks the animated Knife, but Fumbles & hits himself! Sal helps Gio up, again, then Gio starts trying to fast-talk the bouncer into letting him back into the bar. "Ima Lover, nota fighter!" Afie disenbleeds Tony again, while Dante's knife runs back to him. By now the Black shirts are coming around the corner, and are potted by the Downtown Boys, who all pile back into the bar. The Bouncer, who seems to know them, lets them in, and laughs at how badly they cut up Tony. - End Combat - Gio and Sal start talking their way out of the situation, blame Dante foe being an a-hole, and pretend that they don't really know him. They get pushed around a bit, but manage to escape with their dignity mostly intact, After noticing the DBs moving in on the girls he was taking to earlier, Gio lets them in on the fact that the DB's all have gonareaherpes. Next Morning the gang decides that they need to upgrade their weapons, and that a sub-heist of weapon salvage would get Afie what he needs to do it. Gio & Afie are not successful with their attempts to use Savage & Weapon Engineering to find a score, but Tony comes up with a military depot with a security patrol pattern that they could exploit, (Dante finishes training in Street Smarts). Block 2: Dante Streetsmarts, while Gio, uses his Surveillance Systems skill, Tony applies more Military Intelligence and Afredo attempts to use Weapon Engineering to glean some insights on the depot. Tony and Gio have no luck, (go level 1!), but Afie identifies a Weapon Salvage delivery. Block 3: Gio succeeds at his Surveillance Systems Check this time, noticing the doors and windows of the Depot are all alarmed. Tony fails to be Militarily Intelligent again. Afredo spends the block back at the hangout making shotgun slugs with the Weapon Salvage that was currently available, Dante spends the block acquiring a Multi-Nnife, (Bennying to make by one!). Block 4 is the sub-heist block! The gang waits 3 hours for the Security Patrol to do their rounds, it takes them 40 mins to check it out then they leave. Afredo cuts a hole in the fence and the gang sneaks in. Gio disables the alarms while Afie cuts the lock on the Gate. Gio picks the lock on the door and the gang stealths into the Depot. They find the salvage that they were looking for, and Gio picks the lock on a desk where they find the keys to the truck and some paperwork implicating the depot manager in some sort of black -book operation? Afredo backs the truck up and the gang loads it with the weapon and equipment salvage. They close the doors and gates behind them and take the goodies back to the hangout, then ditch the truck. 5 days to the Good Friday Papal Address Rewards 3 Generic 1 Combat (lil bonus reminder of the perils of streetfighting) Gio - 1 Benny and 1 Random Point for narrative dominance Dante - 1 Benny for D-Boy art Alfie - 1 Benny for sweet character sheet Category:Soviet